Lost Veygass
Lost Veygass is a mysterious temple-city in the newly-discovered continent of Inkamaya. The city is a complete anomaly: it seems there is no recorded history of it from the Inkamayans, and all the cities artifacts are as otherworldly as they come. Since its discovery Lost Veygass has provided an abode for an assortment for criminals, villains and victims of persecution. Outsiders of less than noble disposition have described the city as having a strange alure, compelling them to take part in the excess and debauchery the city is known for. History Lost Veygass was discovered approximately 80 years ago by Unified Imperial settlers in Inkamaya, who in their travels through the desert noticed a large, strange, almost otherworldly building poking out of the sand. The settlers found this building to be so utterly bizarre that they decided they absolutely had to have it excavated for the Empire. Within a year the building was fully unearthed, along with several other bizarre buildings by Imperial miners. However, upon its unearthing the miners discovered the buildings were cursed, and only played host to the most evil and decadent of people, and the miners all caught plagues as they left, calling for a quarantine of the dig site. However, this didn't deter others from journeying to the mysterious building, and while many were deemed by the curse to be unworthy, eventually a legendary Yuan-ti outlaw by the name of Zstaphfen Wiuntn - who was suitably evil - decided to make the site his hideout, considerring the curse suitable protection. Many more criminals and cutthroats followed, and soon the site was further unearthed to reveal an entire city of warped, impossible temple-towers dedicated to gods of excess, as well as a sign reading 'L...S VE...AS...' revealing the cities name to be Lost Veygass. The city is now one of the largest criminal havens in the known world, as its curse stops any righteous person from entering. Geography Lost Veygass' discovery was the result of mining in the Inkamayan desert, and as such the city is half-buried below ground. However, shooting up from the dig site are numerous gleaming, glass temple-towers to an assortment of gods of wealth and excess that defy both the conventions of Civilised and Inkamayan architecture. Of particular note is a region known as The Strip, where all the greatest, most beautiful temples can be found along a single path. Notable Buildings The Luxor Pyramid A pyramidal building whose architecture bears a resemblance to that of Atunia. It's used by the Shade Mafia as a base of operations. The Temple of Wynne A gleaming, gold, curved temple-tower; thought to be the most decadent building in the city. The Circus A sizable temple-tower notable for a huge metal structure resembling a big top. The Stone Sword A temple-tower resembling a Unified Imperial castle, only far more garish and colourful. The Mirage A temple-tower whose vile spirits are thought to have caused the burial of the city The Sky Temple One of the tallest temple-towers in the city, the Sky Temple was the first to be seen by the Civilised Races, and whose unearthing lead to the city's discovery. The Empire House One of the few temple-towers of Lost Veygass that gives praise to the Civilised astral gods. The Other Hole An otherwise irrelevant brothel, aside from the fact that Suqa Mardiq claims it stores the Coat of XY. Notable Residents Zstaphfen Wiuntn A great Utsanatian outlaw who had caused wreaked havoc across Inkamaya for many years. He finished unearthing Lost Veygass and cemented its reputation as a criminal haven. He lives in the Temple of Wynne, as its name reminds him of himself. The Akhinator The Akinator is the leader of the Five Paths cult, colloquially known as the Shade Mafia. He rules this shadowy organisation from the Luxor Casino, a great pyramid whose point fires a beam of light into the air. Always on the lookout for new recruits, he provides surgery to become a shade, an ageless, infernal monster to any client willing to pay. It was he who recreated Kaano as a shade. Category:Locations